Xiao Shancha
Xiao Shancha (小山茶) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Prior to 2014, Xiao Shancha was an adopted OC and was known as "Chavil". Her previous version had few illustrations and an MMD model, neither of which are in use. On May 6, 2016, it was revealed that three projects were being planned after Xiao Meihua's release. These were later revealed to be Ser0, JD, and "Ming Cha" (明茶). It was noted that Ming Cha would be able to sing in Mandarin and Japanese. The voice provider was confirmed to be related to Migi.https://imgur.com/a/uftPa2A After Ser0's release, focus shifted to developing the third character in the JAE UTAU PROJECT series. The team worked on four different characters simultaneously with one of them being Ming Cha. It was decided that she would become Xiao Meihua's younger sister and the surname, "Xiao" (小), was given to the pair. "Xiao Mingcha" was ultimately scrapped as a name because it didn't make sense. To match Meihua's floral theme, she was officially named "Xiao Shancha". A new design was worked upon after her name was chosen. Toward the end of 2018, it was decided that Shancha's Japanese vocal would release first due to development issues with the Mandarin vocal. At first, she was planned to release in December but was later pushed to February 16, 2019 and was expected to be JAE-03. In January 2019, Canary was developed and he released on February 2, pushing back Shancha's status. She was released as intended on February 16 as JAE-04. Shancha's voice provider was confirmed to be Sayo Silver, Migi's younger sister. Shancha was expected to receive DeepVocal voicebanks along with UTAU.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/deep-vocal-announcement-canary Her first DeepVocal voicebank was released on December 21, 2019.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/deepvocal-release-xiao-meihua-shancha Concept While her biography was written by her creators, it is not strictly canon. Shancha may be depicted in any way as long as her character and software terms of use are not broken. Shancha is a girl who often keeps to herself around strangers. Whenever she speaks, she tends to say what's on her mind and is described to be very blunt. She is also stubborn, often refusing help because she wants to be more independent. Although strangers find her to be serious or difficult to approach, she is very gentle towards people she likes. She enjoys teasing and caring for her friends and family. While she is a good listener, there are times where she spaces out to the point that people think she's listening anyways. While she won't always share her problems in person, she tends to make videos of herself ranting on social media, often adding quips and jokes to make them more humorous. Shancha does not tolerate people who try to create problems for her, her sister, or her friends. She is not afraid to retaliate verbally or physically if needed to, however, she may scare other people away from her because of this. Shancha has two familiars. The first is an arctic wolf named Luna. She is a quiet but loyal companion who is cautious of others around her. The second is a Chinese dwarf hamster named Snowball. He is an adorable companion who is seemingly angry most of the time. Likes: Dolls, stuffed animals, famous idols, face masks, cameras, animals, cell phones, naps, Shanghai dumplings Dislikes: Fake and annoying people, troublesome and annoying issues, interrupted naps Etymology * 小''' - Xiǎo; Her surname. Means "small" or "little". ** '''シァオ - The Kana rendition of her surname. * 山茶 - Shānchá; Literally means "mountain tea". However, her name derives from "camellia flower" (山茶花; Shāncháhuā) ** シャンチャ - The Kana rendition of her given name. Appearance * Hair color - Deep purple hair that almost looks black or dark brown. Her hair is worn in two buns at the top while the rest are worn in two pony tails. * Eye color - Sea green. * Outfit - Shancha's dress is a mixture of modern and traditional styles. The collar and top of the dress is based on a cheongsam while the rest is fitted in an hourglass shape. Two striped suspenders are draped over her chest area while her midsection is covered in a sash-like piece. The bottom of the dress has three layers. The light green top piece is split into two, revealing the middle light blue section. The middle section tops the end of the dress. This end piece has a rounded edge. She wears brown stockings and knee-high purple boots covered in studs. A green garter is located on her left thigh. She wears long purple gloves that attach to her middle fingers. Relations * Xiao Meihua - older sister. Shancha likes to tease her, especially when Meihua acts dense in certain situations, but is very loving and protective of her. * Ser0 - friend. Ser0 is someone Shancha respects and likes, especially for mischievous behaviors. * Canary - friend. Shancha thinks he's strange, but is willing to help him learn about Earth-related things, though does trick him from time to time. * JD - friend. Shancha respects JD enough, but thinks there is something devious about him. She has yet to uncover what she suspects is his "true nature". * Yu Junjie - friend. Shancha views Junjie as her older brother figure, but finds it tiresome when he fusses over her too often. She dislikes it when he tries to get her to stop investigating JD's "evil intentions". * kEna - friend. kEna is viewed as a complete klutz and Shancha takes pleasure in teasing him at every chance she gets. Voice Configuration Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Kana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - * Details - Shancha is an alto with a soft and breathy type of voice. A suitable complimentary vocal to her sister, Xiao Meihua. Voice samples * Demo playlist - SoundCloud * CV Japanese 1.0 crossfade - YouTube Additional information Character Terms Of Use # Do not claim Xiao Shancha or official artwork as your own. # NSFW content is allowed. This does not apply to MMD models and other works from people who are not from the JAE VOCAL PROJECT group. Please follow the rules of the creators! If their works are not allowed to be used for NSFW content, then do not use them for NSFW content! # For commercial use of her character, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Shippings and pairings are allowed, but do not force as canon. Do not portray Shancha and Xiao Meihua as a romantic couple as they are canonically sisters. This also applies to any derivatives based on their characters. Do not ship Shancha with characters under the age of 18. # Do not use Shancha's character for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Unofficial roleplay accounts and ask blogs are forbidden for Shancha. Voicebank Terms Of Use # Do not claim Shancha's voicebanks as your own. # NSFW content is allowed, but do not use the voicebank in songs portraying her in a relationship with those under the age of 18 or with Meihua. # For commercial use of her voicebanks, permission is required. # Derivatives must be made with permission. # Oto.ini editing is allowed. # Do not edit Shancha's samples. # Do not use Shancha's voicebanks for hate speech. # Political use is not allowed. # Voicebank redistribution is forbidden. Marketing Official merchandise can be found on the JAE VOCAL PROJECT Storenvy.https://twitter.com/JaeVocalProject/status/1120132073338093568 Shancha has an official Mii provided by Migi on the JAE VOCAL PROJECT website.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/official-miis-added She later received an official twitter account on August 27, 2019. It is used for interaction with fans and roleplaying.https://twitter.com/BroodingShancha/status/1166500938489716739 Trivia * Shancha's release date, February 16, is treated as her birthday. ** February 16 was intentionally chosen as her release date because this was the estimated due date of her voice provider, Sayo Silver. However, Sayo was born a week earlier on February 9. * Aside from the drastic overhaul of Shancha's appearance and concept, these are the most notable changes between her and Chavil: ** She and Xiao Meihua were not originally conceptualized as siblings. This is due to the fact that Chavil and Meihua's former version, Ume Kenoia, were unrelated characters. This was later changed. ** When Chavil's ownership was transferred to Migi, he didn't know much about the character. He was informed that she was based on " ". The character had two designs: one depicting her in a black outfit and the other in white. Migi had difficulty incorporating this into Shancha's concept and scrapped it entirely. * Shancha has no official sexual orientation and can be paired with anyone as long as they are not under 18 or Meihua. * Shancha was given hair buns because this is Sayo's favorite hairstyle. * Her habit of ranting on social media comes from Sayo often ranting about her problems on with a big mouth and eyes filter on. * One of Sayo's favorite animals is a wolf and one of her favorite names is "Luna". This was the basis of Sayo's familiar. * Snowball was created after Shancha's release. In some illustrations of Shancha appearing mad, Sayo refers to her as an "angry hamster" and insisted that she should have a pet hamster with an angry face. * When participating in OC memes on Deviantart and Twitter, Migi was asked to write facts about Shancha. The following are his headcanons: ** Her Halloween outfit is a kitsune. ** The face masks make her feel more mysterious. ** If she had a weapon, it would be a sort of sword. ** She is physically stronger than her older sister. ** She dislikes the idea of having short hair.https://twitter.com/YuezhengMigi/status/1195202451487514624 She also dislikes having her hair touched.https://twitter.com/YuezhengMigi/status/1195358910309437443 ** She likes metal music.https://twitter.com/YuezhengMigi/status/1195230130878201857 ** She is Chinese American and is from New England. ** She is commonly interpreted as human or android although neither is canon. * Sayo's favorite flower is the camellia flower, thus influencing the UTAU's final name. * Prior to her release, Shancha was sometimes mistaken to have leafy wings as the only available official art featured her with a camellia flower in the background. The placement of the leaves give the impression that she is a fairy-like creature when she is not in canon. Reputation Work in progress Gallery shancha-website-transparent_2_orig.png|With background by Purpled Shancha_transparent.png|DeepVocal art by Oweruru References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Japanese vocals Category:Female vocals Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:Alto voicebanks Category:2019 voicebanks Category:JAE VOCAL PROJECT